vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Only One/Anh Duy
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto |producers = Anh Duy (music, tuning, mixing, video, UST, VSQx) * POPit (lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Only One" is Anh Duy's second original VOCALOID and UTAU song. It is about an innocent, cute, clumsy and silly high school girl who develops a crush on a nice boy. She quickly befriends him. On Valentine's Day, she asks to hang out with him and they do so. The girl finally confesses her love to him. The boy and the girl then ended up as a couple. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Official English Lyrics = Written by the producer There was a girl Who wasn't only clumsy But also very silly And she has her first love There was a boy Who wasn't just a nice person But he was also the person the silly girl liked "What does he like?" "What does he hate?" "Does he have a pet?" "Does he have a crush yet?!?" "I want to get to know him so bad~" "But how am I going to do that?" "And how am I supposed to call him?" "Can I call him 'it'?" "Nah, never mind" "I have to say hi to him first!" "Then I'll leave fate to do the rest" "Come on, I can do this!" "Hey" "Excuse me..." "Are you free now?" "Today's weather is nice heh?" "The flowers are pretty too!" "Hey, take a look at those clouds!" "They look like cats, don't they?" "Seriously, what are you trying to say?" "Oh nothing!" "But really... I..." "I want to be your friend!" There was a girl Who wasn't only clumsy But also very silly And she has her first love There was a boy Who wasn't just a nice person But he was also that silly girl's Good friend "What does he like?" "What does he hate?" "Does he have a pet?" "Does he have a crush yet?!?" "Does he like me?" "Does he hate me?" "Should I change the way I call him?" "Valentine is almost coming!" "Chocolates, and Loves..." "All of them are readied!" "It's time to ask him out!" "Hey~," "Excuse me..." "Are you free now?" "Today's weather is nice heh?" "The ... grass is pretty too!" "Hey, take a look at those clouds!" "They look like dogs, don't they?" "Seriously, what are you trying to say?" "Oh nothing!" "But really... I..." "I like you a lot!" "Hey~~" "Excuse me..." "Are you free now?" "You seem happy today, aren't ya?" "The grass looks nice!" "Men, how silly are you!" "We are lovers now..." "What are you still trying to say?" "Hey..." "Are you alright??" "Are you worried about something?" "Your face..." "It is all red!" "Oh, nothing, I'm alright!" "But really... I..." "I love you!" Gallery Only One cover art.jpg|Cover art of the song Only One illustration by POPit.jpg|Illustration by POPit External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Original songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring other voice synthesizers